


A Matter of Trust

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 6 - "Dead Things". Spike pulls out a set of handcuffs and pops the question: "do you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 012 - Trust

“Do you trust me?”

Like a deer caught by headlights, Buffy freezes. Automatically, her lips form the word 'no', but I read another truth in her eyes. It's herself she doesn't trust. It's her heart that she fears will betray her.

“Never,” she whispers.

Memories of battles past flash through my mind. How often have we fought back to back, sure in the knowledge that each would keep the other safe from harm?

“It's all right, love,” I soothe. Passing the handcuffs into her keeping, I lie down and hold out my hands.

I have trust enough for us both.


End file.
